cemburu harry?
by Iztha
Summary: harry menyukai draco,bgitu pula dengan draco.tapi suatu kejadiaan membuat harry salah paham…bagaimanakah hubungan draco dan harry setelah itu?jadian atau malah musuhan?author gagal bikin summary!


Disclaimer : harry potter tuh punyanya draco malfoy seorang!#digampar

Pairing : drarry

Rate : T

Genre : romance maybe..

Summary : harry menyukai draco,bgitu pula dengan suatu kejadiaan membuat harry salah paham…bagaimanakah hubungan draco dan harry setelah itu?jadian atau malah musuhan?author gagal bikin summary!

.

#

.

Harry's POV

Satu hari lagi dimana aku melihatnya dengan para disamping kirinya wanita bernama Pansy Parkinson bergelayut manja pada lengannya(tapi dia tidak merespon sama sekali),di kanannya ada lelaki berkulit coklat tegap Blaise Zabini. dan jangan lupakan sipirang bermata saffire Theodore Nott.

"Memandang 'dia' lagi,Harry?" Tanya wanita berambut panjang bergelombang,Hermione granger.

"kenapa kau tak katakan perasaanmu saja,mate?" sahut lelaki bermarga weasley di sebelah hermione,Ronald weasley

"apa kau gila?itu tidak mungkinkan!mana mungkin dia suka padaku.." kataku mendengus

"sudahlah,ayo kita lanjutkan sarapan,setelah ini adalah pelajaran ramuan,aku tak mau kita terkena detensi" ujar Hermione melanjutkan makannya

.

Draco's POV

Saat aku sampai di aula besar,aku mencari sosok itu,sosok seorang Harry ,akhirnya aku menemukannya,dan selalu bersama dua sahabatnya,si weasel dan heran,kenapa si harry lebih memilih mereka ketimbang aku?apa aku kurang mempesona?oh,kalian bercanda,aku SANGAT ,aku berlebihan.

"drey~ kapan kau akan bilang ke 'dia'?" Tanya pansy dengan manja

"entahlah" jawabku dengan wajah datar

"kalau tidak cepat 'dia' akan direbut oleh si diggory" gumam theo yang hanya didengar oleh kami berempat saja

"yang benar saja,diggory mana mungkin-" kata-kataku dipotong oleh telunjuk blaise yang menunjuk kea rah meja asrama revenclaw,menunjukkan bahwa Cedric Diggory sedang memandang meja griffindor atau lebih tepatnya kea rah HarryKU!

Aku menghela nafas,kenapa sesusah ini…aku tau,belum tentu si Harry juga suka padaku,tapi kenapa aku diberi saingan!eh,tunggu,saingan?mungkin ini akan menarikaku menyeringai.

.

Normal POV

"Hm?kau kenapa Harry?wajahmu sedikit pucat" Tanya Hermione khawatir

"entah,aku merasa,bakal ada kejadian merepotkan,dan aku merasa,ada yang memandangiku dari tadi" harry pun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh aula,dan menemukan bahwa Cedric Diggory sedang tersenyum lembut padanya,dia pun membalas senyumannya.

Harry sungguh tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata kelabu yang memandang marah pada interaksi sang pahlawan dengan Cedric.

.

"hari ini,aku akan menentukan kelompok kalian untuk membuat ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi" ujar severus snape datar

"mr. potter dengan mr. malfoy, dengan mr. nott, dengan mr. granger,mrs. Parkinson dengan mr. longbottom" severus memilih anggota yang akan dipasangkan,setelah selesai mereka pun memulai pekerjaannya,tak jarang ada yang panik-panik sendiri seperti contohnya Neville dengan pansy…pasangan yang serasi.

"bila nilaiku jelek,ini semua salahmu potter" ujar draco dingin

"oh,benarkah?sebaiknya kau lihat apa saja yang kau masukkan,malfoy.." balas harry

"hm,bukannya kau yang harus berlatih memotong tanaman dengan ukuran yang sama,potty?"

Mereka beradu mulut sambil mengerjakan tugas,setelah selesai,mereka segera menunjukkannya pada severus

"sempurna,kalian boleh keluar" ujar severus

Sungguh,semua heran,kenapa mereka bias membuat ramuan dengan sempurna sambil bertengkar,merlin.

.

Harry's POV

Aku duduk di pinggir danau hitam,aku sering kesini untuk menenangkan diri,kalau tidak disini pasti di kelas yang menyenangkan,entah kebetulan atau takdir..hari ini aku selalu sekelas dan sebangku terus dengan ,walau kami bertengkar melulu,tapi dihatiku,aku begitu bahagia.

"merlin,katakan kalau ini bukan khayalanku semata.." gumamku

Semenjak perang berakhir,aku semua asrama hidup ,dan kami harus kembali ketahun ke 7,karena kami tidak bias konsentrasi saat tahun ke 7 disebabkan petualanganku dan sahabatku melawan Voldemord.

"bukannya kau memang selalu berkhayal,ptter" ujar sebuah suara yang amat kukenal

"sejak kapan kau disini?" aku kaget,tanpa menoleh pun aku tau siapa dia

"baru saja…" jawabnya sekenanya

Keheningan pun datang,entahlah,keheningan ini terasa nyaman bagiku…aku berharap,semoga perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"hei,potter,sebaiknya kita kembali,aku merasa si tua bangka filch mendekat kemari" bisiknya tepat di belakang telingaku,lalu dia menarik tanganku dan pergi keasrama masing-masing

Demi pakaian dalam merlin,mukaku pasti sudah sangat bila penerangan disini baik,draco bakal tau mukaku sewarna dengan tomat siap panen.

.

"hoaamh…" pagi yang cerah,aku membangunkan ron agar cepat bangun dan pergi membeli persediaan coklat kodok favorit ku.

Saat aku digerbang,hatiku terasa tidak,aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa Draco bercium- dicium lebih tepatnya oleh Astoria…aku menunduk,lalu berlari kedalam hogwarts..aku sudah tidak ingin coklat,yang sekarang kuinginkan hanyalah menenangkan diriku.

Tak kupedulikan teriakan ron dan Hermione yang kupedulikan juga tatapan orang-orang yang berpapasan terus berlari hingga menara astronomi lalu menutup pintu dengan membantingnya.

.

Draco's POV

"HARRY!HEI!KAU KENAPA?" kudengar teriakan dari arah belakang,aku menoleh,dan kudapati ron berteriak memanggil harry yang berlari masuk ke dalam.

Ck, dia tadi melihatku dengan Astoria.

"draco…jadi..hubungan kita sampai disini ya..hm,baiklah,sampai si potter ..semoga uncle lucius merestui kalian..haha" Goda Astoria yang langsung pergi entah kemana.

Aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam,mencari harry tentunya.

Kucari dirinya di danau hitam tempat biasanya dia melamun,tak asrama griffindor dan bertanya pada anak dari asrama tersebut,tak terakhir…menara kugenggam kenop pintu menara astronomi,ku dorong,hal yang pertama kulihat adalah punggung orang yang kucintai,punggung seorang harry potter yang sedang memandang keluar melalui jendela besar disana.

"…potter.." panggilku mendekatinya

.

Harry's POV

"…potter.."

Suara ini..tidak mungkin,tidak mungkin dia kan,bukannya dia bersama Astoria..?

Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang perlahan.

"dra…co…"

"terakhir kucek nama,memang namaku draco.." ujarnya semakin mendekatiku

Sial,jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdetak dengan cepat!

"kenapa kau kesini?astoria akan marah ke aku,kau tau!" ucapku ketus,kubalikkan badanku keposisi semula.

"hm,kenapa?kau cemburu?" Tanya draco

Andai aku bisa,aku akan mengatakan YA AKU CEMBURU!AKU INGIN KAU HANYA UNTUKKU! Tapi apa mau dikata..diam adalah jawaban yang kupilih sekarang.

"tak bisa menjawab,hm,harry?"

Ukh,sial,dia menggodaku,dapat kurasakan nafas hangatnya ditengkukku..entah kenapa,aku suka saat dia menyebut nama kecilku..memberikan sensasi berebeda.

.

Draco's POV

Hm,sungguh ,rona merahnya,bibir ranumnya.

"harry,dengarkan aku..tadi kau salah dan Astoria sudah tak mempunyai hubungan apapun" kataku memeluknya lembut

"itu hanya salam perpisahan darinya,jadi kumohon mengertilah" tambahku

"…kenapa…kau beri tau semua itu padaku?memang apa urusannya denganku?" ujarnya kalem,menundukkan kepala

"karena…aku mencintaimu.." bisikku pelan tepat dibelakang telinganya

.

Harry's POV

"karena…aku mencintaimu.."

WHAT?ini pasti tidak mungkin,pasti dia mengerjaiku…

Kubalikkan diriku kehadapan draco,kutatap matanya,mencari kebohongan didalamnya..nihil,tak kutemukan.

"..apa…kau…tak sedang mengerjaiku?" tanyaku ragu

Dia hanya menggeleng pelan,memandang mataku lurus..

"aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku,maukah kau menjadi kekasihku,harry james potter?" dia tersenyum tulus kepadaku

Dengan antusias aku mengangguk lalu memeluknya,dia pun memberi sebuah ciuman padaku.

.

OoO-THE END-OoO

OoO

Hai,kenalkan,aq iztha…niy fict pertamaq..mohon

R

E

V

I

E

W

Ya~


End file.
